The ninja and the dragon girl of prophecies
by cloud2king
Summary: What if Naruto not only summoned the toad boss but also in the process saved Wendy and Carla from going to Edolas with the guild. With him doing that he started a prophecy way told way before his time and just gave himself even more problems. Wendy/Naruto pairing. Nice kyubi and maybe powerful if not godlike/smart naruto and wendy. Follows canon with twist and added content
1. Chapter 1 A blue haired dragon girl and

I have been told that some of my readers feel that my story is copying the story called "Konoha Sky Dragon" by Zenon the overlord and that is not true. He had a ready message him about this and he read my story. He also feel this is not try and said that if you are accusing me of this, then you should talk to him. Thank you very much.

"**summons speaking"**

"_summons thinking"_

"**Demon & Dragon speaking"**

"_Demon thinking"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail or anything associated with them at all. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 1 A blue haired dragon girl and a…. talking cat.

With his fight with Neji just around the corner, 13 year old Naruto Uzumaki is training with the ever so-super pervert Jiraiya in his summoning technique. Sitting in front of them is a giant chasm. "So what are we doing here prevy sage? Are you going to teach me some awesome new jutsu?" To say Naruto was excited is a complete understatement. He was completely happy that things were finally going his way. After the mission in wave things turned upside down with him, Naruto finally met the fox that he was the jailer of the nine tailed demon fox.

_Flashback_

_After witnessing the "death" of Sasuke, Naruto snapped and the seal that held the demon finally weakened. We find our young ninja in a sewer. There were pipes running along the walls and even on the ceiling and worst of all he was standing in the water looking at a cage. A cage with a piece of paper that said seal on it. Naruto pondered this for a minute and was walking towards the cage until he heard a loud booming voice. _

"_**So you finally come to greet me with your presence."**_

_Of course he stopped in his tracks and looked in shock as two large red eyes opened up and looked at him._

"_W-w-who a-are you?" now to say Naruto was scared is an understatement. He was ready to piss his pants when it answered him_

"_**You hurt me kit. You already forgot about me. It is me. The Kyubi or what you humans know me as the nine tail fox demon." The fox spoke.**_

"_You damn fox. You are the reason why my life is a leaving hell. It's because of you I have no parents and that the villagers hate me. What the hell do you want?" Naruto was furious and all the fear he had escaped him._

"_**I know kit and I'm sorry. Let me tell you the truth about what happened that day after you are finished here."**__ The fox sounded sincere and sad. Nothing like how a demon is supposed to be. Naruto calmed down and steeled himself for the fight._

_Later that day the fox told Naruto that he was controlled by the Sharingan after he was taking out of a women's seal and when he came back to he was being sealed inside of Naruto. The fox told Naruto that his name was Kurama and that he will always help him. He would give Naruto all his power but it was too much to for him to control right now and that the seal was too tight, also he would have to learn how to control his power. He gained the negative emotion sensor ability. That was the night Naruto also learned about his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, the previous container, and the Forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze his father. That's when Naruto took training serious. _

_Flashback End_

Jiraiya just looked at Naruto as he was bouncing up and down with excitement. Just because he took his training serious didn't mean that he couldn't still get excited.

Jiraiya cleared his throat to speak and said, "You are going to practice your summoning."

Naruto looked confused for a second. "Why here and not back at th-"Naruto didn't finish his sentence as he was pushed over the edge.

"**Damn it kit. That pervert of a teacher just sent us to our death. I will kill him if we don't make it out alive. Try using my power to summon a damn toad. You better hope it's big." Kurama told him slightly irritated. He was sue if they hit the bottom he could heal his container but he wasn't going to test that out if Naruto was to become a stain in the ground.**

"I know Kurama. I'm trying." Naruto desperately spoke.

Naruto bit his thumb to draw blood and started going through the signs for the summoning and there was a bright flash as a giant told appeared with a pipe and a scar over his left eye wearing a blue happi vest that says ebi on the back. There was something else though that caught Naruto's attention. There was a girl and a cat laying on the giant toad's back. They seemed to be out of it and Naruto couldn't help it but look at the girl's beauty that was on the toad's back.

* * *

**In Earthland minutes before Naruto's summoning**

"**Grandeeney, don't go. We all agreed that we would not interfere with our children,"** a red scaled dragon said. After the agreement that the dragons made, he was not happy that one of them was going to break that agreement. What made matters worse it was a dragon that he was sure was going to not break any rules.

"**I'm sorry but I am not going to sit here and do nothing while something happens to my daughter."** With that said Grandeeney took off with a speed that no one thought would come from something so big.

Wendy and Carla were running towards the guild to warn the guild about the anima, but she was too late. The buildings started to get sucked upwards towards the sky. As Wendy held onto Carla they were surrounded by a light and a familiar voice saying.

"**Do not fear my child. I am always with you." A familiar voice said.**

"Grandeeney" was last thing Wendy said before she blacked out.

* * *

**Back with Naruto**

The chief toad was very unhappy. He was just enjoying his saki and a nice meal when all of a sudden he was summoned falling down what seemed to be an endless pit. When he stopped himself he noticed a blonde kid that looked like the Minato and a girl that seemed to be unconscious and her pet. Before asking any questions he jumped out and landed a few feet from the chasm. Everyone that was on his head flew off when he finally reached out of the pit and started to descend to the ground. Wendy woke up only to find herself falling. She screamed and started to cry for help. Naruto thinking quickly used his trademark technique and put his fingers in a familiar sign.

"Shadow clone jutsu"

A thousand clones popped into existence and Naruto grabbed the screaming girl and held her in a protective embrace. Wendy blushed and looked for Carla only to see her follow partner in the arms of someone that looked like a completely clone of the guy holding her. (Didn't mean the pun considering it was a clone) It was hundreds of these clones that started to gather under them. It looked like they were going to try and cushion the fall. So she wrote it off as some weird magic, but remembered he said something about clone jutsu. Naruto finally spoke.

"Hold on I got you. I promise we be ok and I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way."

Wendy could do nothing but nod as she felt safe in this boys arm. Now to say Gamabunta was shocked that a kid made so many clones was not just it. He was amazed at the boy. He watched as the events unfolded in front of him and saw Jiraiya hiding in a tree seeing the events unfold. Since toad chief didn't want his new summoner dying, which he now was sure that he was indeed the son of Minato because how close they looked and from when Jiraiya told him that he was going to take him as an apprentice, he lashed out his tongue and caught the boy that was holding the girl and the clone that was holding her pet.

"The hell you damn toad. Don't eat us I summoned you." Naruto spoke slightly irritated that his battle companion wanted to eat him.

Kurama shook his head. **"Damn it kit shut up. I know that toad personally and I'm sure he is saving you three and while you at it let me out cause I owe that toad an ass kicking for dropping on my head when the forth summoned him." **

"Oh. Hehe sorry," he told the toad.

"_I knew I was awesome but now I'm even more awesome from summoning my dad's toad."_ Naruto told the fox with a grin.

The fox rolled his eyes.

Gamabunta completely ignored the kid and set them in front of Jiraiya that finally came out. Wendy run over and grabbed Carla from the clone and hide behind Naruto. Naruto noticing this was the first he first to speak to her.

"Don't be scared. That's only my teacher. Though I'm starting to wonder though after he pushed me down that hole." Naruto was not happy about that at all but he guessed it had to be a reason that he did it. If it wasn't for that then he wouldn't have got the summing jutsu down.

Jiraiya sweat dropped.

"Sorry about that gaki and thank you Gamabunta." The overgrown toad nodded.

"_**I had to save my last summoner's son after all. Anyway gaki seems you got yourself a girlfriend."**_ Gamabunta said smiling.

Wendy and Naruto both blushed and separated from each other looking down. Before the toad left he told the sage to tell him everything later when he brings him his sake he owes him and with a proof he left.

The told sage cleared his throat getting ready to introduce himself. Naruto knowing what he was doing stopped the sage and induced him.

"That is Jiraiya. The self renowned super pervert but one of the respected Sannin of the leaf village also known as the toad sage and I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. That's payback for THOWING ME DOWN A HOLE." Naruto said licking his tongue out at the now deflated man.

Jiraiya just slumped forward giving a hard sigh. He begins to ask the girl a question but his attention was drawn to the cat that all of a sudden started talking surprising both ninjas.

"What is going on Wendy and who are these idiotic looking people?" the cat said now standing on her own feet.

Jiraiya and Naruto both looked at each other but before they could say anything Wendy beat them to it.

"I'm sorry about her but she is always like that and I'm Wendy. Wendy Marvell." Wendy said trying to diffuse the situation.

As everyone started talking, Wendy quickly noticed that the air tasted different here and when she asked them where she was they quickly told her that she was on the outskirt of Konoha. That's when she concluded that she was far away from and possibly might be in a different dimension. As they continued to explain everything to her it was decided that she was in a different one. As they made their way back to the village the only thing that was going though her mind was how to get back and if her friends was ok.

* * *

With that chapter 1 is done. I hope you enjoyed but maybe the first three chapters will be more of information instead of action. I'm already working on the fourth chapter because I already have the others written so it won't take long. Please like and follow. Thanks for reading.

( if you do not like the story then nobody is forcing you to read it so keep your comments to yourself cause others actually work hard to give other people a good story. so thank you)


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning Of A Prophecy

( if you do not like the story then nobody is forcing you to read it so keep your comments to yourself cause others actually work hard to give other people a good story. so thank you)

Thank you everyone that followed and favorite the story. I want to even thank those that followed and favorite me also. This story also almost has 400 views and that makes me feel great. Well here goes chapter 2 everyone. I hope you all enjoy.

"**summons speaking"**

"_summons thinking"_

"**Demon & Dragon speaking"**

"_Demon thinking"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 2: The Beginning Of A Prophecy

After explaining everything to Wendy and vice versa, it was night fall. Naruto was completely excited about learning something like magic but quickly found out he might not be able to do it, so he stuck to what he knew. That good ole' charka.

When the three of them returned to the village, they went straight to the Hokage tower, knowing that the old man was in there when they spotted the light on. Wendy and Carla noticed the glares that seemed to be full of hated directed towards Naruto from the few people that was out. When Naruto noticed that Wendy was staring at him, he looked back and smiled a great grin that made Wendy blush a little. Carla being herself just looked and hmphed when she noticed Wendy blushing a little.

They made it to the receptionist desk waiting to be called in.

"Come in."

Walking, natural, Naruto was the first to speak.

"What's sup jiji."

"Hey Naruto, Jiraiya, who is that you have behind you Naruto?" the third asked seeing a blue haired girl hiding behind Naruto with what seems to be a cat sitting on her shoulder.

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi also known by the name "The Professor", loved seeing his surrogate grandson. His smiles always brightened up his day and now his own grandson looks up to Naruto as both a rival and a brother.

"Oh. This is Wendy and she is kind of new around here. Be careful of her cat. It's named Carla. She kind of got this really annoying mouth." Naruto said glaring at the white cat.

"I'm not a cat you stupid boy. I am an Exceed." Carla said while closing her eyes thinking of ways to make the blond whiskered boy pay.

The third dropped his pipe thinking that the cat was a mere pet until she said she was an Exceed. He looked at Jiraiya waiting for an explanation of what was going on. Jiraiya seeing this quickly explained everything they knew about the two and how they got here.

"I see." The third said putting his pipe back in his mouth. "So you two are completely from a different dimension and have no idea how to get back. You somehow came here when Naruto summoned his toad." He was glaring at Jiraiya because he knew the toad sage threw Naruto off the cliff and was thinking of ways to pay him back.

Wendy nodded thinking that maybe this old guy didn't believe her. She really hoped he did and that he knew of a way back to her own dimension or at least a way to contact them to see if everyone was ok.

After thinking for a minute, the Hokage finally gave a heavy sigh.

"I'm getting too old for this. Even with my knowledge this is the first time I ever heard of this so I have no way of getting you back home. I would have to do some research on this matter so you two might be here for a while." The problem was this wasn't the first time and he really didn't know a way back. He wasn't going to tell them that though because he didn't want to say who exactly came.

Carla and Wendy both looked at each other and then looked at the kind old man who believed their story and nodded at him relieved that he was going to help them.

"In the meantime, you are welcomed to temporary join our ranks until we can get you home but you will start as a genin and Carla here is your nin-cat. At least that is what you are to tell others."

Wendy nodded understanding what the Hokage was offering. Naruto and Jiraiya explained earlier to her of their ranks. Genin was low but she would learn. They found out earlier that she could use charka including her magic.

"Good. Here is your headband and here is a smaller one for Carla, now to find somewhere for you to stay? I guess for tonight you can stay at a hotel."

Wendy who was now back behind Naruto tensed up a little. She knew she had to find a place to stay but she didn't want to be by herself in a new place. Sure she had Carla but they really couldn't fight for themselves if anything happened.

Everyone in the room noticed this and Naruto quickly made a suggestion.

"If you want you can stay with me? My apartment may be small but if you and Carla want to then my door is open for you." Naruto finished with his trademark smile.

Wendy blushed again at his smile and looked at Carla with pleading eyes. Carla simply sighed and nodded her head. She didn't know what the young dragon slayer saw in the blond. To her, Naruto was stupid and for some reason people didn't like him apparently but at the same time she had to admit that the boy seemed very kind-hearted. After seeing Carla nod her head yes, they headed off in the direction of Naruto's apartment.

* * *

**With Jiraiya and the Hokage**

They watched Naruto and Wendy walk out of the office. The sage gave the old Hokage a look. The Hokage nodded his head. After the third activated the privacy seals and sent the anbu away, the toad sage chose to speak.

"You think that she had anything to do with this."

"I'm pretty sure she did." The third said nodding his head.

"So it seems Naruto is faced with another prophecy. That boy is very special."

"Yes he is. I'm sure he will also make a good Hokage. Now I'm surer than ever that he will take this hat from me. I wonder will she show up again all of a sudden."

"I'm sure she will. I'm off. I have two genin to train now. After all, I did promise to train her daughter."

The Hokage nodded his head and sent the sage off so he can get back to his paperwork before heading home.

"You have a long and hard road ahead of you Naruto, but I'm sure you will manage it."

* * *

**With Naruto, Wendy, and Carla**

After a silent walk, they finally made it to Naruto's place. It was late now and everyone was tired from their day.

"Sorry for the mess. I haven't cleaned up this morning. Hold on for a second." After nodding their heads Naruto made a couple of clones and started cleaning up. It only took ten minutes to at least get the place manageable.

Wendy really hoped that was one of the moves she would be learning because it seemed really convenient.

"You and Carla can have my bed. I will sleep on the couch. We can go shopping for clothes tomorrow for you and Carla. I'm sorry Carla but I don't know if we are going to be able to find clothes for you." Naruto laughed when the Exceed just walked off to the bedroom but stopped at the door and thanked Naruto. Naruto was shocked because he could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"No problem. I would always help my friends out. Believe it." Naruto said with a giant grin. With that said, Carla took her leave but not until after telling Wendy to not take long so she can get some proper rest.

"Thank you Naruto." Wendy said with her head down and hands behind her back.

"No problem. We're friends after all and I promise to help you get back home to see if your friends are ok. I'm sure they are because I bet they are very strong."

Wendy could feel that his words were true. She knew that they was strong, especially Erza and Natsu. She knew that her guild mates would be ok since they was all together so for now she would only focus on trying to get home. With that said she told Naruto good night and they went their separate ways.

* * *

**With Naruto**

After telling Wendy goodnight, Naruto went and lay on the couch. It was time to talk to Kurama in his mindscape. He changed it completely. It was no longer a sewer but a vast forest with tons of animals so he wouldn't be bored. After walking for a while he finally found Kurama lying under a giant shady tree.

"Sup furball"

"**Oh great. It's my idiot of a container."**

The two of them got along great after the wave mission but still sometimes argued. Naruto, lying on the side of Kurama, decided to speak.

"What do you think we should do for this Wendy girl? I know I promised her but how do you think we can find another dimension?"

"**I know they exist but even I can't answer that question. I met someone a long time ago that was very nice. I was fighting my brother, the Hachibi, and she appeared out of thin air and stopped our fight just to talk to me. I wanted to attack her for stopping our fight but I thought it be in my best interest not to since I was tired of fighting for four days straight and she seemed to have a lot power. She said a dragon would come into my life and me and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes will protect her from a great evil. I assume you are the boy but I'm waiting on the dragon."**

Naruto was shocked to hear this. Kurama just told him he met a dragon and this same dragon told him that both of them are supposed to protect some dragon that was supposed to arrive in his life. When, they didn't know, but if a being that was supposed to be so powerful and wise said that then they should believe it. Naruto got up and started to stretch.

"I can train here right and do you know my elements? I read in a book that more powerful ninjas use elemental jutsu."

Kurama nodded his head.

"**Yes, while you are sleep you can train here but don't do it too often because you can become easily fatigued and you have three elements. Your strongest one is wind, then water, and after that its fire. You probably got water from your mother and wind from your father. Before you go bragging about who they are again, remember they had many enemies and when I feel you can face them you can let people know. Right now keep it between the Hokage and that teacher of yours."**

Feeling more determined to get stronger fast Naruto asked how he can train his elements. The fox told him since he was a high wind user to take a leaf and try to rip it in half with his charka. Think of it being thin and sharp like a blade. After learning the secret from Kurama about shadow clones, he made a thousand of them and he knew he would easily have it mastered by the morning.

* * *

**With Wendy and Carla**

After saying night to Naruto, the two girls laid in his bed talking to each other, Wendy being the first to talk.

"Do you think that everyone is ok?" Wendy was still a little worried even after what Naruto said. They were her new family and she did not want to lose them already.

"I'm pretty sure they are fine. They are strong and not weak like Naruto."

Wendy sweat dropped at this. She knew Carla didn't really think of Naruto that way, at least she hoped not since he did save them. She knew she was just worried and scared like her being in a new world where killing was normal. She knew the Exceed would see things better soon.

After some more small talk the two finally went to sleep to see what this exciting life will have for them and what new exciting things will they learn.

* * *

Chapter 2 done

Thank you for reading. Chapter shouldn't take long to release and then the action beginnings with the fourth chapter. Thanks for the support guys.

( if you do not like the story then nobody is forcing you to read it so keep your comments to yourself cause others actually work hard to give other people a good story. so thank you)


	3. Chapter 3 Bonds

Thank you again for everyone that is following this story. You all are the reason i can continue writing and i have not stopped for one bit... ok that was a lie since i still take the time to watch anime and read manga but anyway lol. That is not the point and again thank you everyone. Again if you don't like the story then please don't read or say anything about it. Nobody is forcing you to read it so no flames :p

**BertiusMaximus:** Thank you and to be honest im not really sure how i'm going to do it. I haven't decided if it was going to be after or during that time. But i'm sure i will make a decision soon. hopefully its something everyone will like.

Now to the story.

* * *

"**summons speaking"**

"_summons thinking"_

"**Demon & Dragon speaking"**

"_Demon thinking"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 3: Bonds

It's been three weeks since the arrival of Wendy and Carla and everything been going great. Wendy soaked up everything that Jiraiya taught her. Her charka control was amazing and her charka reserves were chunin level. Her taijutsu was that of a genin but she never really was a fighter since she mainly supported the mages back in Fairy Tail. Since it was obvious for many reasons that Wendy nature was wind she was learning wind jutsu. She was glad to know that her dragon slayer abilities still worked in this world. Even though it's a little weaker than before she wasn't worried about it since she could just eat the air or use wind charka to power up her abilities. She also had Carla with her and knew Naruto would protect her too since the blond promised and since the Hokage was going to make sure that any mission she was given, Naruto would be with her. It was like he was her bodyguard but she didn't mind that at all. She really liked having him around her. The two of them was pretty much un-separable. She felt safe with him. Of course Carla was there but that was a different story and another problem.

Carla was also able to use charka. Of course her reserves were way smaller but it would expand over time, but she seemed to have no interest in trying to learn how to use this new energy to them called charka. No matter how many times Jiraiya tried to get her to train with them, the stubborn cat would refuse saying it was beneath her. The only reason Carla had perfect charka control was because Wendy begged her to learn it with her.

The other thing was that Carla did not seem to like Naruto at all. Each time Wendy asked the Exceed about it she would reply with an answer like he smells like a fox or he is to dumb for his own good. Wendy knew Naruto can be slow at times but she really wanted her two best friends to get along.

Wendy, thinking about this problem, sighed. She was now sitting in Naruto's apartment looking for something to eat. When she got to his place, after a week of just staring at ramen, she went to get food for his place with the money the Hokage gave her to start off with until she went on missions. Naruto was not happy to find that he was, for now on, going to have a more balanced diet.

Wendy just finished her meal and looked at the clock to only see it was barely 3 o'clock. Carla was gone because she had a meeting with the Hokage and Naruto was off training for his match in two days. She hated being alone but she knew at the moment that it was necessary so deciding that she wanted to walk around the village for fresh air, she left.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto was happy with his progress and was pretty sure that he would destroy Neji in the upcoming match. He now had better charka control and a ton of jutsu in his arsenal. He already had mastered wind charka thanks to tips from Wendy and had almost mastered water and fire thanks to Kurama. Naruto also learned some fuinjutsu. He was a not a master at it but he learned plenty of seals and even made his own seals. He was surprised that Kurama knew some things about seals and even taught Naruto one that he said his mother had taught him. After Kurama said that he started to soak up all he could about seals. He was now even able to make some of them without writing them down.

He had just finished training and his sensei left saying he had tomorrow off to rest for his match and left after that to probably peek on girls.

Naruto sighed. He really had a lot on his mind. He was wondering if he could really keep his promise to Wendy. He knew he would be able to protect her but he didn't know if he could get her back home. The only way he thought he could do that was by learning seals but even with that he wasn't sure. On top of that no matter what he did, that damn cat seemed to not like him at all.

With a sigh, he was off to walk around the village.

* * *

**Within the village**

Sakura and Ino was walking around the village arguing with each other saying who would see Sasuke first when he got back from training. As they was walking, they saw a pretty blue haired girl with hair all the way down to her waist with a white, yellow, and blue dress on with what seems to look like wings at her ankles that pointed upward walking towards them down the street with her head down looking like she was thinking about something.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment before Ino decided to speak in a hush tone.

"Hey who is she? I haven't seen her around here before."

Sakura looked on for a second and then remembered something.

"I'm not really sure but assuming we both never seen her before, she might be the girl that's staying with Naruto. I heard she had blue hair and was really pretty."

"Come to think of it I have heard about it. I think her name is Wendy. Let's go get to know her and invite her to lunch. I also want to know why she stays with Naruto."

Sakura nodded her head thinking why her blond teammate didn't introduce her yet and shouted," Hey you!"

Wendy was not sure where she was going. She had her head down trying not to make herself noticeable; she was still very shy and didn't really know many people in the village yet. She also couldn't understand why people looked at her the way they did. Their eyes were mixed with fear and concern and surprising disappointment at the same time. It was almost the same way that they all looked at Naruto. She didn't understand why when they didn't know her. It was very few but it was still disturbing. It reminded her to ask Naruto why they look at him in disgust. Her attention was brought up to shouting.

"Hey, your name is Wendy right?" the pink haired girl said.

Wendy looked up and looked around until she finally said, "Me?"

Ino and Sakura both laughed at the blue haired girl antics.

Ino stopped laughing and said, "Yes you. Your name is Wendy right and you stay with Naruto right?"

Wendy only nodded her head. She didn't know who the girls were except that she saw the pink haired one in a picture on Naruto's dresser. She thinks her name was Sakura. She remembered the things Naruto said about her. He thought she was very pretty, but Wendy didn't like when he mentioned that she would always hit him and for some reason felt jealous when Naruto said she was pretty to him. For some reason that also made her very mad.

"So how are you enjoying the village," Sakura said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I'm-m-m enjoying the village. I'm learning a lot," Wendy said with a forced smile. She was still a little shy and didn't trust to many people. She knew she wasn't supposed to mention anything about where she was from. The only people she could talk about that with are Naruto, Jiraiya, and the Hokage.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it. I'm sorry you are staying with Naruto though. I bet that idiot is always ruining the day for you. I'm sorry about him," Sakura said feeling bad for the girl.

Wendy was a little shock to hear this coming from his teammate but before she could even say anything, Ino spoke up.

"I know right. He never does anything right and he is so weak. He always tries to do better than Sasuke-kun even though Sasuke is the best," Ino agreed with Sakura.

Wendy was about to say something but was stopped again by Sakura this time.

"I know right and he always tries to ask me out. Who would want to go out with an idiot that almost got my Sasuke- kun killed. I bet he was just doing the things he did to get attention. It should have been him that almost died."

Naruto was walking though the village but he saw Wendy talking to Sakura and Ino so he decided to eavesdrop on them. He heard every word that they said and with each sentence that came out of their mouths was like a slap in the face to him. He was about to walk away until he heard a voice surprisingly speak up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Ino, Sakura, and Naruto, who just came out of his hiding place, looked at the blue headed girl in shock. Naruto was behind Wendy so she didn't know he was there yet but Sakura and Ino saw him but paid him no attention.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Sakura was fuming over this.

"I said shut the hell up. Naruto has been nothing but nice to me since I got here. He is a great person and nothing like what you two are saying. He always put others before him all the time and keeps his feelings to himself and I heard about that mission. While everyone else was fighting and as soon as you heard that Sasuke might be dead, you left the client that you was protecting and ran straight to Sasuke and cried putting the mission at risk of failing. You are the weak one, while Naruto is the strong one. You have no right to talk about him like you know him you selfish cold hearted bitch," and with that Wendy turned around and started to leave.

Wendy was surprise to see Naruto and she grabbed his hand and walked off pulling a stunned, and blushing, Naruto and leaving two shocked girls.

Kurama saw the whole thing and was laughing his tails off.

"_**So she can come out of that shell if she wants to. I'm also starting to think about something. I sense a great power from her. I know she uses something called dragon slayer magic, sky dragon to be more correct. I have to tell the kit to ask her about it another time. She does have my approval though. Maybe she is the so call dragon we are supposed to protect."**_

With that said, the fox went back to sleep.

After that Wendy and Naruto went to the Hokage Mountain and sat on the fourth's head. Naruto's favorite place to be when he is in thought and more recently Wendy's also. After a few minutes of a moment of silence, Naruto finally said something.

"Thank you," Naruto said to Wendy.

The young dragon slayer looked up at Naruto with a slight blush. She just nodded her head still not believing that Naruto actually saw her mad. She didn't mean to yell like that. She knew why she was mad but she never saw herself as the type to completely use such language like that. She felt like Naruto was rubbing of on her.

"No problem Naruto. Just make sure you win your match ok," Wendy slightly paused and looked down with her face feeling hot. "I will be cheering for you no matter what," she whispered hoping Naruto didn't hear her. Naruto, being a ninja, did hear her and said something.

"Of course I will win with you cheering me on. I feel when you watch me I can do anything. I will kick Neji's ass. Believe it," he said with his biggest grin looking towards Wendy.

Wendy instantly felt her face getting hotter. Wendy didn't know why she was acting like this. She wondered if Carla was home so she could ask her about it. She simply nodded again and they talked about their day just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**Hokage's office**

Meanwhile a certain exceed was fuming. She really didn't like what she was seeing. She was sitting in the Hokage's office, after what seemed to be like years of talking about why she should use her charka and finally agreeing with him, staring at a ball that showed both Naruto and a very red Wendy talking on what seemed to be a mountain with faces on it.

The Third finally said something to her breaking her out of her trance.

"It's good to know that Naruto and Wendy are such good friends though it seems that Wendy might be starting to feel more with the blush on her face," he said while exhaling the smoke from his pipe.

Carla scowled at the mention of this which did not go unnoticed by the aged man. He looked at her and after a moment of silence decided to speak.

"Why do you not like Naruto? I noticed that you choose to avoid him instead of trying to get to know him. He really is a good boy. I do plan on him replacing me in the future," the third said eyeing the fuming cat careful for any body language that might tell him anything.

"For one, he is completely stupid. I really don't know who decides to be a ninja and run around in a bright orange jumpsuit. He can't seem to clean up after himself. The village doesn't seem to like him from the glares he gets and now those same people put their dirty glares on Wendy. I am simply upset and he smells like a fox."

The third was completely shocked at the white cat. She could smell the Kyubi. He might have to tell her about that right now but can't risk her treating Naruto bad, even worst have her have Wendy do the same.

"Naruto is a hero of this village. I can't tell you the reason why right now but he is. He always put others before himself and holds his feelings inside. He would even throw his life away for those villagers. He always does what's best and you should try to get to know him. He might change your mind during his match," the third said.

Carla thought for a few minutes and finally sighed for the second time today in agreement.

"I will see how he does and then I will make my decision about him" with that said Carla left for home.

The third looked at the retreating cat and took another poof of his pipe. "She must be her daughter. She was the exact same when she came here before she left." With that said he locked his door and pulled out a familiar orange book and started giggling like a certain perverted man. A certain anbu was looking and shaking her head thinking of ways to destroy all the books in the bookstore and a certain white-haired man.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Are all the preparations complete?" A dark cloaked figure said in a dark room with a single light.

Another figure came out and stopped so that his face was barely visible. This figure was no other then Kabuto Yakushi.

"They are complete along with my other surprise for them." He said with a smirk on his face.

There was a slight chuckle and finally the figure showed his face to only be no other than the traitorous snake bastard Orochimaru.

"Kukukukukuku. Excellent. You know your job. Now leave." With that said Kabuto left.

"The leaf shall fall before me."

End

* * *

I hope you all liked it and is looking forward to the next chapter. The Chunin Exams are finally here. If you have any suggestions or thoughts remember they are welcomed and i will take them into considerations. See you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 A play match and for the vill

I have been told that some of my readers feel that my story is copying the story called "Konoha Sky Dragon" by Zenon the overlord and that is not true. He had a ready message him about this and he read my story. He also feel this is not try and said that if you are accusing me of this, then you should talk to him. Thank you very much.

Sorry for the long wait but i had a really really hard time writing this and when i did have it written... I didnt like it so i kept rewriting it. Anyway i been busy and i will now make it up for this chapter as a little more has been revealed. thank of writing another story so if you have something you want to see then PM me and i will see what i can do. if you have thoughts and suggestion then send them to me also. Thank you all for following, favoring and reading my story. It makes me feel great.

Jose19: we been talking and i told you a lot lol. But for again thank you and i will try to make them longer.

Observer01: Thank you very much.

Mzr90: Thank you and there might actually be a rivalry between the two but Hinata won't be seen til after the invasion so you will find out then =)

meowy1986: I do agree that Wendy should be stronger and she is. probably not as strong as you like but she is stronger then Naruto. I was mainly just saying her skills as a ninja without her dragon slayer abilities. With her skills as a whole, i don't know at all but she will be able to stamp most ninjas if they underestimate her. Don't worry. I'm not going to make her some helpless girl but you also have to relieve that this is pretty much an AU Naruto with only some qualities of OC Naruto.

BertiusMaximus: Thank you very much and its more to come.

ImagineBreaker7: Thank you. I hope I continue to keep it interesting.

Zeti: I might. i thought about writing another story. I actually have ideas written down.

Have a Little Feith: Sorry about that. Will try to fix it. I try to catch everything but i never do and i always sucked at spelling.

Remember if you don't like the story then get off. no one is forcing you to read it and your comments are not wanted so i will not be put down. No Flames. now lets enjoy the story =)

* * *

Chapter 4: A play match and "for the village"

It was now the day of the chunin exams and the stadium was packed. People were there from sand, sound, and the leaf village to see the finalist stand off against each other. It was sure that today was going to be a great day, most notably the sand and sound. Today was going to be a great day for them since it would mean a new beginning and a chance to gain more power.

While the rules and introductions were going on, Wendy and Carla was heading to where the contestants would be at since the Hokage gave them permission to be there during the exams. When they got there, they immediately stood by to watch as everyone left the field except for Naruto and Neji.

* * *

**On the field**

Naruto was glaring at Neji, ready to tear him apart for what he did to Hinata. Neji returned Naruto's glare with a smirk of his own.

"Are you to ready?" Genma said not wanting to get in the way of the two; soon to be intense show down. He can tell that in this fight, he would not want to get in the way of them. As soon as he nodded he yelled for them to begin and left. Even though the match started the two of them continued to look at each other as if they was mortal enemies.

* * *

**Hokage box**

"Will the Uzumaki kid be ok? I heard that he was fighting the Hyuga prodigy," the Kazekage said.

"I'm sure that Naruto will win this fight. He trains very hard and wants to be the Hokage so I'm sure he will pull though.

The Kazekage/Orochimaru looked on after nodding. He knew Naruto would not win due to his fight with him in the forest of death. He was way too weak to him. He was nothing like Sasuke. The only reason he was able to hold off his snake wish was because of the fox's power.

* * *

**In the stands**

"Pay close attention to this fight, Hanabi." Hiashi told his youngest daughter.

"Neji is our clan's prodigy and I'm sure he will win if he was fighting anyone else, but you can still learn something from this fight."

Hanabi was confused. Why did her father just say that about Neji when it was clear to her that he would win against a clan less nobody? The same nobody that was dead-last in the academy. She thought it would've been better for the boy to quit. Even still, she knew not to question her father so she just nodded her head.

Hiashi knew Neji would lose this match. It was something different about Naruto to him. He had that same look in his eye that his friend had before his untimely demise. He knew that look all too well.

It was a look that promised pain for anyone that messed with anyone he considered family or friends and of pure and utter defeat for those that stand in his way.

* * *

**Contestants' box**

Everyone that was in the area was looking at Wendy and Carla. They all knew who they were. One was who went off on Sakura and Ino while the other was her bossy nin-cat. They knew if they were to say anything bad about Naruto then she would set them straight. The question was how strong is this girl.

Wendy and Carla were looking on ready at the ground at where Naruto and Neji were. Wendy was about to shout at Naruto until a voice startled her.

"How are you today sexy," an unknown voice said.

Wendy turned around to see a guy with what looked like face paint and what seems to be a black cat suit with no tail.

Carla instantly didn't like this guy so she was the first to say something.

"Excuse me but do we know you at all. It is rude to speak to a lady in that manner like you are a horny dog and not introduce yourself first."

The guy looked at the cat with slight annoyance first then looked back at Wendy with a smile.

"You won't but she will. The names Kankuro and I think you are an angel so how about we go over here and talk a little bit."

Wendy didn't know what to say at the moment. She was being hit on by some cat suit wearing freak. She wished Naruto was here so she….. Why was she thinking of Naruto. She stood up to someone before so she can do it again.

"No thanks," she said in a whisper but only Carla heard her.

"What was that? Did you say you wanted to go with me? Ok let's go then," Kankuro said while reaching his hand out for hers but before anyone else can say something a hand appeared on his shoulder stopping him. He looked back to see two guys there.

"It is illogical for you to do that as it seems that she is very uncomfortable with you. The only logical thing for you to do is to leave her alone," a guy with sunglasses on said.

Kankuro just left not wanting to hear more of the guys talking. He was really lucky that they were not fighting today cause of the invasion. Maybe he could go looking for him during that time and have revenge for stopping him from getting a beautiful girl.

"Troublesome. Are you alright?" a boy with a pineapple shape head said.

Wendy looked at them for a second and guessed who they were from the stories Naruto told her about his days at the academy. They were both Shino and Shikamaru.

After introductions and a lecture from Carla they started to cheer Naruto on.

* * *

**On the field**

Neji was the one that finally spoke and the stands went quiet to hear it.

"Why don't you give up? Fate has already declared you the loser today. Why don't you go and join that pathetic cousin of mines like the losers you both are."

Naruto was ready to beat the shit out of Neji now. Hinata was his own family. Something he didn't have why treat her the way he did.

"Why do you treat Hinata the way you do."

Neji looked on and decide to tell him about the main branch and branch family. He showed his mark to Naruto and then put his head band back on.

Naruto looked at Neji for a second feeling sorry for him. He never knew how it felt to lose a family member since he grew up without one but he knew it probably didn't feel good but still. That was no way for Neji to treat his cousin the way he did.

"Hinata was not able to defend herself at that age. She was only six at the time." Naruto told the other teen."

"She was weak. That was her own fault and my father suffered because it. Enough talk so I can finish you off so you can join that weakling also," Neji spoke while getting into his stance.

"Fine. The quicker I can finish you off, then the quicker I can avenge what you did to her," Naruto spoke shooting towards Neji with a speed that surprised everyone that knew the blond. Naruto had his fist cocked back and swung at Neji.

Neji dodged to the right and tried to throw a couple of strikes at Naruto to block his paths in his arm only for him to roll out of the way and jump back.

Naruto quickly went through a couple of hand signs too quick for others to see and upon standing on his feet, he yelled out the name off his jutsu.

"Great breakthrough jutsu"

A powerful burst of wind rushed towards Neji and without time to dodge the oncoming wind blast, he started to spin quickly and a blue dome of chakra surrounded Neji. There was a small explosion and dust covered the arena blocking everyone's view.

* * *

**In the Stands**

"Impossible. That's a main house technique. How did a branch member learn it?" One of the Hyuga elders yelled.

Hanabi looked at her father for a brief second only to see him smirking.

"_It seems he learned some of the main house techniques. That should not have surprised me since he is the prodigy of the clan. I wonder what else he learned." _Hiashi thought looking at the fight.

* * *

**Contestants' Box**

Carla looked on at the fight that was going on before her. It wasn't even over yet and she couldn't take her eyes off it. Maybe the blond isn't weak at all. If he wins then she might reconsider her thoughts, just slightly anyway.

Wendy was slightly worried about Naruto. She knew the guy that he was facing was strong. She knew what he did to his own cousin almost killing her and now she didn't even want to think about what would happen if Naruto didn't keep his guard up but she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone say something from the field.

* * *

**To the Fight**

"You are in my field of divination."

Naruto looked on trying to find Neji. He was surprised to see the Hyuga right in front of him so he made a hand sign.

"Two palms"

"Four palms"

"Eight palms"

"Sixteen palms"

"Thirty-two palms"

"Sixty-four palms"

With that said Naruto with flying out of the dust cloud and landed on the ground a few feet away from Neji. The dust cleared showing a smirking Neji.

"You should have given up. Protector, call the match. It's ov-!"

"It's not over until I finish you completely off." Naruto said getting up and two clones coming to stand right next to him.

Clone #1 started going through hand signs as Naruto and Clone #2 ran towards Neji.

Neji was about to strike both of them down but Naruto jumped over Neji and Clone #2 run to the right and they started going through hand signs as well.

Neji didn't know what they were planning but he was sure he was going to avoid it. He was sure that three people going through hands were not good and he can see chakra going wild all around him and it was actually visible.

Neji was starting to run towards Clone #1 thinking if he stopped that clone then whatever jutsu they were using would stop. He sent out a strike and was surprised to see it hit but regretted it when he saw the clone smirking.

"Clone imprisonment jutsu"

The clone exploded into smoke and wrapped around Neji stopping his movements and he could do nothing but watch in horror as he was trapped in what seems to be a sphere of clear smoke.

Naruto and Clone #2 finished their jutsu and finally launched it towards Neji.

"Fuinjutsu: Chakra Transfer" The clone #2 yelled making two seals appear with one under his feet and another on the sphere Neji was trapped in.

All the charka in the arena went into the seal under clone #2 feet and came out of the other seal swirling around Neji.

"Rushing Chakra Explosion" Naruto yelled out and the chakra that was swirling around Neji glowed and blows up.

As soon as the explosion died done Neji was lying in a giant hole in the ground unconscious.

There was complete silence. No one said anything at all. If you looked around at everyone, even the Hokage, had a look of completely shock. No one knew what to say or even do. The dead last of this year academy just completely destroyed last year's rookie of the year.

After getting over his shock Genma finally called Naruto the winner of the match and Naruto walked up to the contestants' box. Genma announced it would be a small break so they could fix the arena up from Naruto's jutsu.

* * *

**In the Hokage Box**

Orochimaru was already making plans to mark Naruto. After his display of power today, he wanted the Uzumaki for himself. He wanted the power of that clone so that he could learn the secret of his transfer jutsu. He wondered how it could help out his experiments.

The Hokage was having different thoughts. How did Naruto get so strong so quickly? How did he learn Fuinjutsu and all of those other jutsu? He watched Naruto through his crystal ball and didn't see him practice anything he used in the match. If Naruto was able to use Fuinjutsu like how he seen then he would definitely become more powerful over time. It was definitely no doubt that he would become Hokage. Hopefully he would be around to finally see the day. The "Kazekage" spoke breaking him out of his thoughts.

"That Uzumaki seems to live up to his clan's title. I thought it was just a name you chose for him but now it's clear that he really is one."

The third nodded his head and spoke.

"Yes he is and I'm sure he will become a strong shinobi as well."

"I'm sure he will in time," the snake said thinking of ways to get him for himself along with Sasuke.

* * *

**In the Stands**

Sakura, Ino, Choji, and Kiba were all trying to figure out what happened. Naruto literally was struggling in his fight against Kiba a month ago and now all of a sudden he wiped the floor with Neji.

* * *

**Contestant Stand**

Naruto finally made it to the area where all the contestants where to stay until their fight. Wendy and Carla ran up to Naruto.

"Congratulations on your win Naruto." The girl said while Carla just simply nodded her head.

"Ahh it was nothing at all. I told you I was going to kick his ass." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head with a grin.

"Congratulations on your win young Uzumaki and I'm guessing this is Wendy and Carla." A unknown voice said talking to them.

Naruto eyed the man suspiciously as Kurama started to growl. And Wendy and Carla just looked at him thinking that Naruto knew him.

He was elderly man walking with a cane. He had bandages wrapped around his right eye and black hair.

"Thanks and can I ask who are you?" Naruto was all acknowledgement but for some reason he fault like he didn't want to be acknowledge by this guy at all.

"Aw yes. How rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Danzo Shimura. I expect great things from you and Wendy and I hope that you both will serve this village well. Anyway I must take my leave as I have important business to take care of. Good luck with the rest of your matches Naruto." With that said he turned around and left down the stairs.

The three watched the man walk down the stairs. They all shared a look that all said that they all had a feeling that he was bad news and should probably stay away from him.

* * *

**With Danzo**

As he was walking down the stairs he started to think back to the meeting about Wendy being in the village.

_**Flashback about three weeks ago**_

_Danzo was sitting in a council meeting thinking about what the foolish old Hokage said. He had just recently learned a girl appearing in the village with an unheard kekkei genkai and he wanted it for himself._

"_I will train her so that she is able to defend herself against any thoughts and be able to effectively use her kekkei genkai."_

_The third looked at Danzo knowing his full intent. It was the same with Naruto. It was so that she can be a weapon for him._

"_She already has a teacher. Her teacher is Jiraiya. He has already agreed and spoke this himself."_

_Everyone nodded and accepted that fact. Danzo did not though. If he couldn't train her then he would use another way to get that bloodline._

"_Then I assume she will be going through the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) then."_

_Again the Third looked at him and spoke._

"_She will not. She is not staying in the village. If she is taking up permanent residence in the village then we will speak on the matter. Now on to other business about the exams."_

_Flashback End_

The Third is a fool. I will have her and the demon brat.

Danzo was walking down the hall until he met up with a cloaked figure a hallway. After a moment of silence the figure spoke.

"So you are the one? The inside help that we are getting. I'm very surprised that a village elder is here to help. I seriously thought Lord Orochimaru was kidding when he said you were our contact."

"And I knew my Intel said you were working for Orochimaru but it's good to see you again Kabuto."

The cloaked figure now identified as Kabuto smirked. He knew Danzo and everything he wanted. He knew that Danzo wanted the seat of Hokage and that the old war hawk wanted both Naruto and especially the girl named Wendy. Ready to get this over with he spoke again.

"Will your men be in position by the time Sasuke and Gaara's fight starts?" When he saw Danzo nod his head he proceeded to speak again.

"I will be the one to give the signal for the invasion to start and then after it is finish, you will meet Lord Orochimaru three hours after it ends at his base located east of here." With that said both men left with smiles on their face.

Chapter end

Fuinjutsu: Chakra Transfer: Very similar to the chakra transfer technique except it can gather chakra left in an area, from a jutsu, or from another source and send it to a second area or simply just seal it. (D rank)

Clone imprisonment jutsu: Clone burst into smoke and seals a person in it. (C rank)

Rushing Chakra Explosion: Chakra in an area glows until it explodes. (A rank)


	5. Chapter 5 Ninja's duties

Sorry for the very late update. a lot has been going on these pass months. With Mom going in and out of the hospital being diagnosed with lupis, work, and taking care of my siblings, things was not going well. So I'm here to now say im officially back. Thank you all for being patience with me and this story. I continued to gain followers and people placed this story and my under there favorites. This story even managed to get into a community of an all time favorite so i can't let them down. Anyway just want to be honest and thank everyone for giving this story a chance as it mines a lot to me. It tells me that even i can give something to the community that people will like. This story have 97 followers and 91 favorites. Not many reviews but i think that is ok since people have messaged me instead about it. This is a short chapter because i wanted to give you guys something to read as i set the stage for the next one... well mainly because i haven't given you all a chance to read anything in 2 months... I'm rambling lol anyway, here is the next chp.

Also for those that don't understand. To me, Danzo is not evil. He just does what he feels is right for the village. Just because he does things that may seem evil don't make him evil. Its just how he goes about it. So i would say he is ok ... i guess lol

no flames

Chp 5 Ninja's duties

Because of obvious reasons (Lazy) I'm going to make everything go like canon until the start of the invasion along with the fight between Orochimaru and the Third Hokage. If you haven't seen the anime then at least go watch that part please thank you

People started falling asleep as feathers started falling in the stadium.

"What..is…?" was the last thing Wendy said before her and Carla fell asleep. Naruto was also confused as he suddenly felt tired until a voice woke him up.

"**Wake up kit. This isn't the time for taking naps. Someone is attacking your village." **The demon sealed in him said after sending a burst of chakra though Naruto to wake him up.

Once he looked around him, all he saw was sparks and weapons flying around from sand and leaf ninjas fighting each other. He looked up at where the Hokage box was at and saw a purple barrier on a roof close to it. He looked closer and saw the Hokage inside of it along with Orochimaru.

"Naruto you need to stop standing around. The leaf is under attack." The copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake, said as he landed next to Naruto blocking a kunai.

"Why are we being attacked? Who would..."

"Naruto, you are a ninja. Things like this sometimes happen and I need you to go after Sasuke. He took off after those sand siblings. I already sent a team ahead of you."

"What about Wendy and Carla? I have to protect them too. It's my duty."

"It's also your duty to protect this village. I will watch over them. Now go! You know what that kid holds." He said as Might Guy appeared.

Naruto nodded his head and took off after Sasuke. Once Naruto left, Kakashi bent down to break the genjutsu on Carla and Wendy.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

"What happen?" Wendy said only to gasp at the sight in front of her. There were tons of bodies just laying on the ground scattered across the stadium. There was blood everywhere along with different body parts.

Carla was horrified at the scene before her. The thoughts that were going through her head were similar to the thoughts of Wendy's.

'This is how ninjas fight. How can they take someone's life without a second thought? What world did we come to? Will there be a time where I have to take someone's life? This is different from Fairy Tail. Does that mean that Naruto has killed someone before? Where is Naruto? Are we going to die before we go home?' All of the thoughts going through their heads where all negative and confusing but they knew one thing for sure. They really wanted to go back home.

"I know everything looks bad but I need you two to snap out of it." Kakashi said blocking another kunai standing next to the two. Wendy and Carla relieving that they had no time for thoughts stood up to look at the one eyed man in front of them. They remembered him from the picture on Naruto's desk and him saying it was his sensei.

"Don't worry. This eternal rival duo will protect you two as promised to our youthful comrade." Guy said with his all natural unique pose.

The Fairy Tail duo deadpanned. Can this guy really protect them? Of course they believed with no doubt that Naruto's sensei was strong and could do it but this guy was a joke right?

"I know what you are thinking but he is tough." The Cyclops spoke.

"I don't want to sit around and be protected. This is Naruto's home and I trained with him and Jiraiya so..."

Wendy paused looking down for a second. The two jonin level ninjas looked at her wondering what she was going to say next. They were surprised when she looked back at them with a look they know all too well. The same look Naruto always gives, a look of determination that promise to never give up.

"I will protect it with him so where is Naruto?"

"I will take her to Naruto." A voice said as it landed right next to Wendy.

Wendy looked next to her to discover that it was Neji. Kakashi and Guy stared at Neji as if passing judgment on the Hyuga. Neji stared back as if challenging the veteran shinobi to tell him no. After a few seconds the two nodded for Neji to take her and told him the direction. Wendy, Neji, and Carla were off to find Naruto.

'Naruto, please be safe.'

* * *

**Outskirts of village**

Sasuke stared at the sand covered Gaara across of him in the field after leaving behind before Shino to deal with Kankuro.

"You will prove my existence. Your BLOOD WILL SATISFY MOTHER!"

With that said the partially transformed Gaara charged at the now ready Sasuke. As Gaara got close to Sasuke, he threw a sand enhanced punch to his face. Sasuke jumped to the side and was about to throw a kunai to his face but stopped as he was punched by a sand fist that seemed to come out of Gaara's arms.

Sasuke was sent flying across the ground but landed on his feet. As soon as he landed, he launched out a jutsu.

"Fire style: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu!"

Small fireballs launched themselves towards Gaara. He launched towards Sasuke dodging the balls of fire that raced towards him and made a wide swinging motion with his arm stretching out knocking the surrounding trees down with it.

Sasuke seeing this jumped in the air to dodge it only for him to quickly get slapped down and trapped by a branching sand arm from Gaara.

Sasuke grunted from the sheer force that came with that heavy sandy hand.

"FINALLY, MOTHER SHALL HAVE YOUR BLOOD. PROVE MY EXSITENCE UCHIHA." The crazed Jinchuriki said to the pinned shinobi getting closer.

Sasuke couldn't move at all. He looked around and just when he was about to turn the other way he saw something and smirked.

Just when Gaara was about to bring his other sand hand up in a claw-like manner, a kunai with a tag on it embedded itself on it.

Gaara looked and jumped away from Sasuke bringing his sand with him and jumping from the sand he left that had the kunai. The kunai fizzed as two people landed next to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked and said, "I thought someone was useful was coming. Oh well, as long as you two don't get in my way."

Sakura and Ino were both saddened by this but they didn't care at all. As long as they were fighting for the one they loved, everything else didn't matter.

"YES. MORE BLOOD FOR MOTHER!" And with that said, Gaara charged at them.

* * *

Sorry if Sasuke seems weak, but he isn't. I wanted a way to bring Ino and Sakura in the story somehow cause i have a plan for them (evil me i know lol). Anyway Next chapter should be up in two days or so. Im going to try and upload 2 chps ever week. if not then it will be one each week on Sunday. Hope to hhear from you guys later. You all are awesome. bye bye.


End file.
